


Behind The Scenes With MSBY

by ohkiyo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crack, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Manager reader, Platonic Relationships, Post-Time Skip, Shugo is suffering, Team Bonding, lots of swearing be prepared, someone help him, they're all crackheads I swear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:54:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 19,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25443481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohkiyo/pseuds/ohkiyo
Summary: A look into the life of the members of the MSBY Black Jackals and what they're exactly like behind closed doors; such as where they go during their breaks, how they spend their day off, and the general chaos of what's it like to be one of their managers.« ⋅ʚ♡ɞ⋅ »NOTE: Please read the beginning notes in the first chapter for an explanation.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 87





	1. Get Stupid

**Author's Note:**

> Each of the chapters’ contents may look familiar, it’s because they were supposed to be just independent one-shots. However, I started to realize that it might become some sort of a mini-series since they’re all vaguely connected, although I didn’t mention it before. So I decided to put them under one title instead. Hopefully, this clears up the confusion.

When Shugo was appointed as team captain, he didn’t really give it much thought and accepted the title with pride along with the responsibilities that come with it. He had the experience of being a captain when he was still a student, so it’s nothing new. The only difference is that he’s leading a team full of grown men instead of hormonal teenagers.

With a team like the MSBY Black Jackals, one of the top teams in the V.League Division 1, you’d expect players who are more on the professional side of the spectrum, the kind that always means business, practice first relax later, that kind of thing.

However, he was proven wrong when the younger ones of the team, namely, Bokuto Kotaro, Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Atsumu, and Hinata Shoyo are involved, the atmosphere is far from serious. Of course, when it’s time for practice they’re more focused, giving 110% into their training.

Even so, once that whistle is blown, signaling a break from practice, all hell breaks loose. If it is not Bokuto and Hinata bouncing around and screaming, it would be Atsumu and Sakusa bickering, well mainly Sakusa roasting Atsumu and the blond Miya trying to come up with the best come back he could think of.

From what Shugo could remember, Atsumu had none so far, so it was safe to say the setter’s verbal game is weak.

It’s not just them either, the older ones, namely, Oliver Barnes, Adriah Thomas, and Inunaki Shion would sometimes join the other four when they’re feeling playful that day, which just give Shugo more problems to deal with, and when all seven of them joined forces it just increase Shugo’s chances of growing gray hair at age 29.

They have a manager of course and he is there to help keep everyone in check, making sure they behave and all. But, with the team becoming even more well known, emails for brand deals, interviews, and magazine photoshoots were sent almost every single day that it needs immediate attention and the only one for that job is their manager himself, Mizuno Takato.

Leaving Shugo to mostly deal with the team on his own.

So when Coach Foster and Takato told him they’ll be having another manager to take care of the team’s internal affairs, he was so happy he almost cried.

“Everyone I would like you all to meet, (L/n) (Y/n) and she will be your manager starting today so take good care of her”

You bowed your head as everyone shouted a “Welcome to the team!” with Takato holding up your very own MSBY jersey jacket. As everyone went around to introduce themselves to you one by one.

“Hey, hey, hey! (Y/n) I can’t believe you’re back!” Bokuto bounded over to you, picking you up, then spinning you around laughing as Hinata excitedly babbles beside him.

“Welcome back (Y/n)!”

You giggled, happy to finally see the friends you left all those years ago “I’m home!"

Bokuto gently places you on the ground, planting your feet to the wooden floor as you steady yourself. While the others who were curious about the exchange and the sunshine duo's familiarity with you walk over.

“You know her Kotaro, Shoyo?” Oliver inquired as Bokuto nodded his head, taking hold of your shoulders and pulling you in front of him, facing your new teammates. 

“She was our manager back in high school, while Hinata met her during our training camps”

That was months ago and every day you have proven yourself to be a very reliable manager and Shugo could not be any happier.

“Congratulations everyone! That was a very good game” you said, giving them their towels and drinks as they sat down on the bench. Resting their tired muscles and regaining the lost energy from a very tiring 3 set match. 

The Azuma Pharmacy Green Rockets were not an easy opponent, especially with players such as Kiryu Wakatsu, who was once a part of the top three aces in Japan and Goshiki Tsutomu who was Ushijima’s junior back in high school. Nevertheless, they still manage and won the game a good way to start their Monday.

“Goshiki’s straight is still as cool as ever” Hinata stated gulping down his water as Adriah and Shugo let out a sigh, remembering how they had problems blocking his spikes because of how close they mostly were to the line. 

“He’s a very tricky opponent” 

“Here you go, Sakusa-san” you pass Sakusa his own towel, the one you had specifically separated from the others as the spiker nodded at you in thanks, dabbing it on his face whilst listening to his teammate’s give their own commentary of the game and their insights of the opposing team’s players.

“Shugo, someone wants to have an interview” Takato called as the captain stood up from his seat about to walk to where they were waiting before he stops in his tracks and looks back.

“How about let’s have Bokuto, Atsumu, Sakusa, and Hinata do the interview this time?” he suggested, as Sakusa’s lips turned into a frown while the other three vigorously nodded their head “They're the stars of today’s game I’m sure the interviewer would love to hear from them”

Sakusa tried to make a last-minute getaway, but Atsumu took hold of the towel wrap around his neck and started dragging him, following after their captain.

“C'mon Omi-Omi, it'll be fun" Atsumu just grinned, watching Sakusa's face morph into a scowl as he tugs on the towel “Just live a little”

“I am living”

You quickly pack the empty water bottles and the dirty towels into the bag that Takato was holding while the rest slowly made their way back into the locker room “I’ll leave them to you (Y/n)”

You nodded, jogging after your teammates and immediately spotting them just outside the court, they've already started because you could hear the questions the reporter were asking them as you move to stand beside Shugo. The interview was going well, they were giving honest answers and honest opinions about the game, however, as it goes on, the reporter seems to have taken a liking towards Sakusa because he seems to be the only person the reporter was pointing the microphone at.

While the three idiots who were being ignored decided it was a good idea to do gymnastics at the back. You and Shugo watch in horror as Bokuto does a double backflip, landing perfectly on his feet, both hands raise high, Hinata mimicking his actions and Atsumu following after with a front split all the while not breaking eye contact from the journalist who had notice them. Sakusa who has had enough just plastered on the biggest _I-Don’t-Give-A-Fuck_ face while giving one-word answers.

Shugo who can’t do anything about it just banged his head on the wall. He wished he could have an early retirement but God, he’s still young.

“What happened?” Inunaki asks watching from the door as you scolded the four from their stupid stunt. Only Bokuto and Hinata were the ones who look guilty and were muttering apologies under their breath while Atsumu was pouting saying things like.

"I did nothing wrong" or "She was being rude"

Meanwhile, Sakusa doesn't even understand why you're getting angry with him as well, he answered that woman's question like what he was told to do, he just chose the fastest route and the lady seems happy.

“You’ll see later”

They didn't even have to wait long because, after an hour, the video was already circulating the internet, earning hundreds of views by the minute with people commenting like crazy.

“The good thing is, we just earned ourselves more fans” Adriah laugh, Takato’s phone in his hand, the device letting out a _ding_ every minute as the team’s official Twitter and Instagram account were flooding with notifications of new followers or tagged posts.

* * *

Meeting their fans were always one of the things they love to do, the prospect of connecting with people who had supported them throughout the years that they played just keeps them even more motivated to train harder and play better.

“Okay everyone, be gentle with the kids alright? Bokuto, Hinata I’m looking at you” The captain shot the two mentioned players a look to emphasize his point however the mentor-disciple duo wasn't even listening and instead was jumping in excitement, waving at the kids waiting at the other side of the field.

You chuckled, they're just the same as they were in high school and here you thought they've matured a little bit now that they're in their 20s.

Right now, the team was in Kawasaki for a mini fan event held in one of the city's local elementary schools. The team came to an agreement last night, after watching the hilarious _black jackals’ post-game interview_ , that it would not be just fun and games. They should also discuss some bits and pieces of the position they play to give the children some insights and give an early understanding in case they plan to pursue a volleyball career in the future.

However, with kids being kids, didn't seem to care nor interested in the slightest because once it started, they quickly run to their favorite member and started climbing them like trees. The tall ones, especially Adriah and Oliver have at least two kids hanging on each arm, with one of their back, and another on their leg.

"It's good work-out" Takato noted, telling the other kids to do the same to the rest of the members before snapping a few photos to update the fans of the team's schedule for the day.

You guffawed watching as they tackle Atsumu to the ground, the blond screaming for help while clawing at thin air for something to grab.

"Don't worry Atsumu-san, I'll help you!" Hinata tried so hard to pull Atsumu up, but another kid jump on his back resulting in him losing his footing and falling beside the setter.

Bokuto wanted to offer his assistance, but a little girl accidentally tripped him, landing on the two.

"Bokkun, yer heavy!"

"Sorry!"

It turned into a messy dog pile and Sakusa, who was beside the chaos, move his own horde of children to another area before showing his wrist trick. A chorus of _oohs_ and _aahs_ was heard, as the kids watch with wide eyes as it easily bends forward before a boy decided to do the same, but backward, and you have never been so bothered by something before.

You close both eyes, involuntarily shuddering _'Goodness, what are they feeding these children?'_ you crack an eye open to take a quick peek to check if they stopped but no, another kid also wanted to show his own freak talent and now there's three of them.

You turn around, you're just going to let them do their thing, they seem to be enjoying it anyway.

Feeling a tug on your skirt, you look down to see a little girl looking at you with sparkling eyes.

“Onee-san, you’re so pretty” she said in awe, as you leaned down to be at eye level with the girl.

“Oh? But you’re prettier”

She shook her head, and place her small hands on your cheek “But onee-san is like a princess”

You clutch a hand to your chest at how precious this little girl was, Takato was definitely having a field day because he has not stopped taking pictures. The girl took your hand and led you towards the garden, sitting you down under the tree as she picks up a flower crown and placing it on your head.

“There! It fits you perfectly!” she beamed as you try your best not to just wrap her up in your arms and hug her all day, she was just so cute. Her smile is so bright that somehow she reminded you of Hinata, a ball of sunshine with smiles that could light up the whole room.

“Do you have another one?” she nodded her head and showed you another that was half-finish. You remove a few pieces of flowers, switching it with ones of a different color then adjusting its size before tying both ends.

“Now, there are two princesses” you put the crown on her head as she giggled.

You continued making more flower accessories with her, flower bracelets, flower necklaces, and the likes then putting them on each other. She was a bright and bubbly girl, she would share you some stories of her and her older siblings, her parents and her friends in the elementary school.

You wanted to hear more, she was a good storyteller.

 _Time flies by so fast when you are having fun_ is what they would always say and you agreed with that saying because before you even knew it, it was time to go home. Everyone is standing by the gate, saying their goodbyes and telling promises to visit again.

“Bye-bye, pretty onee-chan!” she waves at you, standing beside her teacher, proudly wearing her flower accessories.

Later that evening, everyone was lounging around in the living room, tired from playing with the kids all day. The others were watching the news, however, no one was even listening to the television, because their attention was in the game Oliver and Shugo were having.

Inunaki leaned down to whisper something to Oliver, who's face light up, as he moves his queen to eat Shugo's rook.

"Hey, no coaching!"

Inunaki just shrugs his shoulders in response as he discusses their next strategy.

"I'll help you Meian-san" Hinata took a seat beside his captain, observing the board with such concentration. Brown eyes carefully scanning the positions each piece were place before whispering in Shugo’s ear. Following his suggestion with no doubt whatsoever, Shugo moves his queen forward only for it to get eaten by Oliver's pawn.

“Bwahaha!” Atsumu was bent over, clutching his stomach as he wipes the tears forming at the corner of his eyes while Bokuto tries to console his dejected kouhai in between laughter.

Inunaki and Oliver snickered sharing a high five.

* * *

“Adriah, I need you to tighten that block a little more!”

“That’s good, keep it up Kiyoomi!”

“Okay, follow up, follow up!”

You stood at the sidelines, your eyes following their move as they were currently having a match against each other, Coach Foster and Takato were beside you observing the men on the court while occasionally giving out directives.

A camcorder was prep on your left side to record the practices, the videos will be used as a study material to properly assess the things that need to be corrected in order to improve their gameplay. While you note down the commentary Coach Foster was saying to add later.

It went on for an hour, their stamina never fails to amaze you as they continuously, jump, dive, and run just to keep the ball in the air. After checking his wristwatch Coach Foster decided that it was time to end the training for the day. So he blew his whistle and the game immediately came to a halt, the ball bouncing on the wooden floor and they drag their tired bodies to gather in front of him, wiping their sweat with their shirt as they waited for his announcements.

“Okay boys good job today, keep in mind what I said and practice more on what you need to improve”

They slowly bob their head up and down, too tired to give out a verbal reply. Coach Foster doesn’t seem to mind because he knows they’re taking his advice seriously.

“This will be the last practice for this week so enjoy your weekend off and rest properly”

After that, they immediately spread out and started cleaning up the gym as fast as their tired bodies can so that they could finally rest and eat some good food.

"Shugo I need the report for last week, can you give it to me by tomorrow?"

"Yes coach, I'm almost done" 

Lies, he hasn't even started yet and he was nervous that he won’t be able to finish it on time and if he ever submit the report late, Coach Foster was going to whoop his ass. So many things have happened this week that he never finds the time to start it yet, not even a single paragraph.

No, not even a single sentence.

Seeing your captain's inner turmoil, you walk up to him and whispered "Don't worry, I'll help you"

Shugo shot you a grateful smile, ruffling your hair "You're a savior kid"

That was how you found yourself sitting in the kitchen counter, laptop in front of you, staring at your current work. It would have been easy if the report was in Japanese but Coach Foster prefers it in English.

Shugo was sitting across you, hands fast and typing away, Takato was seated beside you rewriting your notes while the others, who still weren’t feeling sleepy at 11 pm were in the living room watching a movie.

"How do you spell Schweiden again?"

"S-c-h-w...uhh" Shugo's mind seems to have failed him mid-spell as he closes his eyes to try and remember.

"S-c-h-w-e-i-d-e-n" Sakusa finished for him as he walks into the kitchen to get himself a glass of water. The movie must have already ended because the others were already piling into the kitchen, cans, and bottles of drinks in hand and food wrappers place in bowls.

"How's the report going?" Inunaki peered behind Shugo's shoulder.

"It's going great" It’s not, it’s actually not, Shugo is definitely close to pulling his hair out. He glared at his laptop as he continues smashing the keyboard keys, opting to finish the report as soon as possible.

Meanwhile, you felt like your brain was short-circuiting, English is definitely a hard language, it's complex, it's tricky and certainly a pain. One word can mean two things depending on the pronunciation and its sentence usage and can have a whole different meaning when spelled and one letter is missing, like for example 'public', take one letter out and what do we get? 

Pubic.

Anyway, that's not the point, the point is English is hard, and you were close to losing your mind.

You took a sip of your drink, which was coffee mix with a monster energy drink, it was definitely death in a cup but you couldn't care less. You need to stay awake and your deadly concoction was doing a great job keeping your eyes open.

"You know” you started resting your chin on your palm, taking a break from your suffering “I find it amazing how the names of professional volleyball teams are so long like-”

You scroll through the list you have saved in your laptop's notepad “-three to five words at most yet they are referred to by a single name"

"What do you mean?" Takato shifts his eyes from his notebook to you tracing the rim of your cup as your eyes focus themselves on the ceiling.

"I mean there's the Eastern Japan Paper Mills Raijin and everyone calls them Raijin, the Azuma Pharmacy Green Rockets is called Green Rockets while Schweiden Adlers is referred to as Adlers"

"Yes, go on"

"MSBY Black Jackals is sometimes called MSBY or Black Jackals but even those names are a mouthful"

By now, everyone's attention was on you, curiosity flooding their mind as they wait for you to finish.

"So the team is mostly referred to as BJ" you stared them in the eyes and with the most serious face ever, you said "But has anyone even realize that BJ also stands for blowjob?"

Hinata, who was drinking a glass of milk choke on his drink while Atsumu slowly turns to look at Bokuto mouthing a "What the fuck?"

Oliver let out a nervous chuckle "You should take a break (Y/n)" he tries to set your laptop aside so you could rest your exhausted brain, but you shook your head and started working again, finally having the idea outlined in your head. That short break was very effective because your hands were seamlessly gliding over the keyboard keys, as input more words into your work.

"Also, what does MSBY even mean? Most Significant Byte? I don’t get it"

They don’t get it either, as to where this is all coming from. They swore you have it stored in your mind for so long and just waited for the right moment to tell it.

It was amazing too because while you were going on and on about anything that you could think of, you were also typing on your laptop. Hinata took a peek to see if you were actually doing your job instead of just key smashing, but he was surprised when he saw you busting out an actual paragraph in English while spewing out nonsense in Japanese.

Multi-tasking sure is an impressive skill. He should learn it sometime.

You ran a hand through your hair, you were starting to have trouble again. You were in the zone for about 30 minutes but after that, the effect of your drink started to wear off and you were on a dead end.

The others had decided you hang out in the house's big kitchen doing their own thing, your eyes darted from every corner of the room, trying to find some sort of a cure to help your mental block.

Adriah was seated next to you scrolling through his phone as he nibbled on a pocky stick, you tap him on the shoulder as he looks up at you questioningly "Adriah-san, could you slap me in the face?"

Taken aback by your request he sputtered, almost dropping his phone "W-what?"

"I need something to keep me awake and this is not working anymore" you gestured to your now empty cup "I'm guessing the pain might keep me awake until I'm done with this"

Now, if you actually wanted to feel pain you could have asked at least one of the team's spikers, but you were not dumb enough to actually do that.

Adriah search your eyes for any signs that you were joking, but he found none "Are you sure (Y/n)?"

You assured him that it would be fine, so he raises his hand up as you prepare yourself for the impact. 

Sleep must have been overtaking everyone's mind because it took them a few seconds to realize what was happening. Adriah's hand already collided with your face, he had underestimated the force he put in that slap but then soon find out he put too much when a _smack_ resonated inside the kitchen as your body fell from the stool and landing on the cold tiles.

The whole room erupted into a panic as your body lays unmoving on the floor.

“Oh meu Deus!”

"Shit, shit, shit. Adriah what did you do?!" Inunaki kneeled down beside you, the cheek where Adriah hit was glowing red with a visible hand mark starting to form.

"I don't know, I just did what she ask me!" Adriah replied, equally as panicked.

Takato was now checking your pulse, to see if it was still beating. It was a bit exaggerated, a slap wouldn't kill you but with how strong Adriah did it. Takato wouldn't even be surprised if you snapped a vein in your neck.

Bokuto being the drama queen that he is was shouting words like “(Y/n), don’t die you’re still young!” followed by a “Akaashi will be so sad if you go!”

And Atsumu, instead of being a good senpai that he claims he is, didn’t even think to help you. Instead, the first thing he did was to grab his phone and went live on Instagram to broadcast the madness happening in your shared kitchen.

"Goddammit Adriah!"

"Why are you blaming me?!"

Fortunately, you just passed out; picking you up, Takato carried you back into your room and tucks you in. Gently closing your door, he goes back into the kitchen to calm them down before the neighbor calls the police on them.

He let out a heavy exhale, rubbing his temples “They’re hopeless”

What would he do without you?

* * *

When you woke up the next day, you could still feel a stinging sensation on your cheek, your head hurt as well, you wondered what happened to you after you blacked out. You sat up in your bed, rubbing the sleep from your eyes and checking the clock on your nightstand to see that it was already 8 am.

So you get out of bed, and walk downstairs into the kitchen to see everyone already there preparing breakfast. It seems like it wasn't just you who woke up late, because after Adriah slapped you to sleep, Shugo roped all of them into helping him with his report, and since none of them were familiar with the job. It took them until 2 am before they were finished and immediately e-mailed the document to Coach Foster.

"Good morning, how's your cheek?" Oliver eyed the slowly fading red mark on your cheek, standing beside Inunaki, holding a plate as the libero carefully places the pancakes in a neat stack, then flipping the other one that was still in the pan.

"It still hurts a little" you took a seat between Hinata and Sakusa, already eating their breakfast. 

Adriah passed you a plate with five pancakes stacked on top of each other, a slice of banana on the side, followed by a cup of your favorite coffee. Your eyes were literally sparkling, the food looks so delicious and it smells so _so_ good you almost drooled “I'm sorry about last night"

He gave you a gentle smile, eyes soft, whoever was going to be this man’s future lover sure is very lucky.

"There is nothing to be sorry about Adriah-san, I was the one who asked for it" He was such a sweetheart, it wasn’t even his fault yet he took the time to prepare your food himself, now you just felt guilty by asking him to hit you.

You took the bottle of maple syrup Sakusa handed to you as you drizzled some of it on top of your pancakes "Also, please remind me to never do that again"

Everyone collectively agreed, after last night's scare, there was no way they were going to agree to any odd request you have, no matter how serious you were. 

Breakfast was quick, mainly because everyone had a photoshoot to attend at 10. It was a magazine photoshoot for a swimwear by a very well known brand, however, it was also the photoshoot they were looking forward to. Because not only was the brand a favorite of theirs, they’ll be partnered with famous models as well, so it was a win-win on their part.

After everyone was finished, the dishes were immediately cleaned, the table wiped off of any food crumbs while the trash was taken out. The guys went back to their room to get ready, and once everyone was ready to go, they piled into the bus as it drove off to the beach which was the venue for the photoshoot.

"It's sure is refreshing to be walking by the sea" Inunaki gazed towards the blue water splashing along the shore, following after their two managers towards the area where tents, chairs, and cameras were already set-up.

"It looks so beautiful too" Oliver said, kicking the white sand under his flip flops as the staff led them to the chairs lined out. The make-up artist immediately worked on their look that was going to be aligned with the photoshoot's theme.

"Ahh~ it's so hot" you hold the mini fan closer to Bokuto's face while Sakusa takes the one you were holding out for him, beads of sweat running down your face as Takato took care of the others. Of all the times they have to choose, it has to be in the middle of the day when the sun is up and proudly shining.

The models were in another tent, dressed in their robes while they waited for the stylist to finish the last touches on the boys’ hair, once done, they changed into their designated swimwear, while the girls removed the robes they were wearing. 

It took them about two hours before they were finished, the director wanted to get as many shots as he could so he had plenty to choose from. The break in between takes was crazy because the make-up artist and stylist had to jump from one person to another just to do some retouches, the girls especially were very fussy and wanted their make-up redone every thirty minutes.

“This is the last time I’m working with models” Sakusa grumbles, as you hand him a packet of wet wipes as he takes a piece and rubs the lipstick stain off his cheek when the model he partnered with gave him a kiss earlier.

You could only offer him a sympathetic smile, even though this was not his first endorsement, he still wasn’t used to interacting with strangers. Not so keen to them casually touching him and invading his personal space.

“Oh Kiyoomi~” Sakusa let out a groan before turning to look at the woman jogging towards him, already changed into a yellow sundress and a sunhat on top of her head. “Here”

She placed a folded paper on his palm “Call me” then blew him a kiss before she walked away. Sakusa opened the paper to see her name, number, and even address written on it. He stared at the paper for a good second, before he met your eyes.

He just looks so done with everything.

“Isn’t this our lucky day?” Shugo whistled, pieces of papers on his hand while slinging an arm around Bokuto’s shoulder and sharing a grin with the pepper haired male. With Atsumu trailing behind them, saving the ones he received on his phone. Oliver threw his away because he’s happily married, while Adriah, Inunaki, and Hinata gave theirs to either Bokuto or Shugo.

“The models” Sakusa started, looking at them as he crumples the paper on his hand “They’re married, all of them”

_Oh_

Shugo dropped the papers in shock, jaws slack while Bokuto immediately deleted his copy, not wanting to get involved in a scandal just in case, and Atsumu was still having second thoughts, staring at his phone, his thumb hovering over the delete button.

Should he or should he not?

Sakusa just rolls his eyes before stalking off into the tent.

They quickly change back into their own clothes, leaving the venue with bags of the swimwear they just modeled. The brand’s logo is big and bright in the middle as your group walks to where the bus was parked.

“Ah, Captain Jackal” Shugo turned his head to see Schweiden’s captain walking over to him, wearing their team uniform, his hand raised in a wave.

“Bird” He leaned to the side noting the group of children crowding behind the area where he just left “Were you doing a meet and greet?”

“Yes, surprisingly the kids love Ushijima and Kageyama” Fukuro pointed to the two mentioned players with kids crowding at their feet, some hanging on their back while the others tugs on their arm “By the way, is (Y/n) here?”

Shugo pressed his lips into a thin line, turning his body to face Fukuro properly. “I know what you’re trying to do”

“No, you don’t”

“We’re not giving you our manager, get your own”

“But you already have two!” 

“I don’t care!”

They glared at each other, a month after you became a part of the team, Fukuro tried to recruit you into joining the Adlers. He even sent Ushijima, Hoshiumi and Kageyama to talk to you hoping that the idea of having familiar faces in the team would change your mind but alas, you were more comfortable with MSBY so you declined every attempt.

However, Fukuro found your one weakness and he’s using it to his advantage whenever he can.

He caught sight of your figure standing near the bus, he shot Shugo a smirk before cupping his hands around his mouth “Oi (Y/n), Adloo’s here!”

They heard you gasp, letting out an excited squeal.

“Adloo!”

You shove your things into Atsumu’s hands and sprint towards the mascot who was already holding out his arms for you. Shugo felt his eye twitch at the smug look on Fukuro’s face as they watched you rock the mascot back and forth with glee. He marched to where you were burying your face on Adloo’s soft fabric and plucking you from its side, then walking towards the bus, but not before shooting Fukuro the dirty finger.

* * *

It was finally the weekend and it was the start of their long-awaited day off, Takato had left early to go home to his pregnant wife while Oliver also went home to his family. Leaving the single ones to enjoy the weekend to themselves. It was already 8 am and you were currently sitting on the laundry room’s floor, separating the whites from the colored ones. 

The dirty laundry had been left lying there for almost a week because of how busy everyone was, every day there was always something new to do, new places to go, and new schedules to follow. Now that it was Saturday, you took it as the chance to finally do it.

Picking up a piece of shirt, you saw a big spider laying underneath it. You jump up, letting out an inhumanly shriek as it circles around in its place.

“(Y/n) are you okay?! What happened?!” you pointed to the spider now crawling the walls of the washing machine, while running to hide behind them in the hopes they’ll get rid of it.

“What the fu-”

“Miya, kill that thing” Sakusa pushed Atsumu forward as the blond stumbled into the room, brown eyes zeroed in on the insect in fear that it might jump on him the second he turned away.

“Are ya crazy?! That thing’s huge!” 

He jammed himself in between Shugo and Adriah, pushing the two forward to be the new sacrificial lamb, the bug now sitting on the top of the washing machine stared back at them, unmoving. Black orbs following their movement, calculating, as if choosing his victim.

Which of these idiots should it jump on first? 

“That’s it, this place is infected, we’re leaving”

“Hold on a sec, we ain’t leaving this place just because of one spider” Atsumu tried to reason with the man, but no luck however because Sakusa just thought of another way to get rid of the spider.

“Fine, let's burn it down then”

Sakusa turns to retrieve a fire starter and gasoline from the supply closet, actually serious. Atsumu quickly grabbed the back of his shirt, stopping him from actually setting the house on fire. If there was one thing that everyone learned from being with Sakusa for so long, when he says he is going to do something, he is going to do it.

No bullshitting.

So if he says he’s going to throw Atsumu out of the second-floor balcony, best believe he’d be doing it an hour after his declaration.

“Even worse! This house costs millions Omi, our combined earnings won’t even cover for the damage!” 

“Actually, it can”

“(Y/n), yer not helping”

“Okay, that’s enough” Shugo went in between the two “Let’s catch the spider first before it gets away”

“Uh… Meian-san” Hinata lifted a shaky hand pointing to where the arachnid was supposed to be, but the space is empty. Panic ensues and everyone searches high and low for the bug, lifting up furniture and other decorations looking behind paintings and opening kitchen drawers.

“Everyone it’s here!” Adriah called from the living room, he tiptoed towards the spider, jar in hand, ready to catch it in case it disappears again. You held in a breath when he was only a few centimeters away, slowly he lifted the jar and covered the spider. Sliding a paper underneath it, then took it outside to dispose of it.

Inunaki let out a sigh of relief before walking back into the kitchen to finish inspecting the fridge for any more ingredients to cook. The gang had decided to have Shabu-Shabu for lunch later and he was checking if there were enough ingredients left to serve 8 people. While you went back to the laundry room to load the clothes into the washing machine.

“We need to buy more” Inunaki closes the fridge door, as he checks the cupboards for the sauces and other spices. “Meats and vegetables especially”

He took a piece of paper and wrote down what needs to be bought, double-checking the list if he forgot anything. 

“We’ll go!” Atsumu pulled Hinata and Bokuto towards him then pointing a finger at Sakusa who was spraying the kitchen counter with some Lysol then wiping it with a rug “Omi-Omi too”

“What? No” 

He declined, but the blond just ignored his protest before looking at the older members. “We’ll be fine”

“Are you sure?” Adriah leaned on the counter as he looked at the troublesome four, they have done grocery shopping so many times before and it always turned out okay, the only difference is that before there was at least one of the older members accompanying them, while this time, they were choosing to go by themselves.

“No need to worry Adriah-san” Hinata tried to reassure the man, and although Adriah did relax a little he still hadn’t agreed to it yet. You walk in the kitchen, the first batch of laundry already in the washing machine, tumbling around as the detergent removes the dirt and bad smell.

“I don’t see a problem” Shugo pipes up “They’re adults now, I’m sure they wouldn’t fail something as simple as grocery shopping”

Inunaki was still a bit hesitant, his eyes darting to each face of the younger members of the team, though mainly focusing themselves on Atsumu and Bokuto, because he knows those two share a brain cell but don’t know how to use it. However, Shugo is right, so he gave you the list and the money before following the five of you into the garage.

“So who’s driving?” Shugo held up the keys, twirling them on his fingers while they put on their face mask and cap to avoid getting recognized in public.

“I will” 

He stared at Atsumu, eyes blinking before turning to you, jiggling the keys. “(Y/n)?”

You shook your head. “I’m still learning Meian-san”

“Ya gotta trust me captain!”

“I find that hard to do Atsumu”

Shugo retorted but still dropped the keys to Atsumu’s hand as the blond opened the car and turned it on.

“Don’t damage her!”

“We won’t!”

The three of them watched, as the car went out into the driveway and zoomed through the streets. Leaving a trail of dust behind as the vehicle went out of sight in just seconds.

“I think, I made a mistake”

* * *

You stumbled out of the car, your heart beating fast and knees wobbly, clutching the side of the door as the trauma of a near-death experience still haunts your mind.

"I think I'm going to throw up" Hinata pressed his palm on his mouth, face pale, his other hand wrapped around his stomach as he tried to contain the puke threatening to come out.

“I thought you said you could drive?” Sakusa shot Atsumu a glare, adjusting his mask. When the setter offered to drive, you thought he was actually good at it, you did not expect for him to almost crash the car at the gasoline station or nearly run an old woman over.

“That was dangerous Tsum-Tsum” Bokuto massaged his forehead, he hit the back of the driver’s seat rather hard when Atsumu slammed his foot on the break, just a few feet away from killing an old lady. Fortunately, there were no traffic enforcers nor police officers nearby and the woman didn’t even realize she was close to meeting her creator today. She happily crossed that street, as if she owned the place.

“Hey! I’m just not used to this car okay?” the setter reasoned patting the car’s hood, rubbing his palm over the sleek black top “It’s different from the one I drive back home”

“If you can drive it doesn’t matter what car, you’ll still be able to drive it properly” Sakusa crossed his arms, raising an eyebrow “Did you even pass your driving test?”

“Of course I did, I got 90%,” Atsumu answered proudly, placing his hands on his hips with his head held high and his lips upturned into a smile.

“Was the instructor a girl?”

“Yes”

There was silence, everyone staring at him doubtfully, eyes narrowed, and judging.

“Stop looking at me like that!”

“But guys…” Hinata called as he waved them over, pointing at a long scratch mark on the passenger’s door. It was big, about an arm’s length. “Captain is going to kill us”

You walk around the vehicle to check the other side, to see another one on the side of the car’s hood. You clutch your head in frustration, face drained of any color, it would’ve been okay if it was just one, but there’s actually two of them. “Meian-san just bought this four months ago”

“We have to pass by a repair shop before we go home” Bokuto scratched the back of his head. “Tsum-Tsum is paying for the paint job of course”

“Alright, alright. Sheesh. Let’s go buy the groceries first” Atsumu quickly huddled everyone together and started pushing you all into the market’s entrance.

The farmers’ market is always the best place to buy ingredients, it’s cheap compared to the ones sold in malls where prices are doubled, sometimes even tripled, and it’s just ridiculously expensive. You can bargain with the vendors as well, in case some of the items were a bit too pricey. Luckily, the market isn’t too crowded, there weren’t many people buying yet which was unexpected since this place is usually packed during the weekend.

However, there was also one thing that you didn’t expect. Apparently, with how many times you frequent this place during your shopping trips, either one of the boys had made friends with some of the vendors.

“Hinata look, it’s you!” Bokuto held a tangerine next to Hinata’s head lifting his hat a little and grinning at how the fruit’s color was almost the same shade as his disciple’s hair. 

You pick up another tangerine, examining it for any damages before looking through the rest of the ones displayed. While the others look through the rest of the fruits they offer, bananas, avocados, apples, and some grapes. Anything they found very appealing was picked up and placed inside the bag.

“How much for all of these?” you look at the girl, pointing at the bag that’s almost filled with fruits, but she seems to be looking at something else. You turn around, following where her eyes were focused to see the troublesome four eating some of the fruits.

“We haven’t paid for those yet!” you shriek before turning to the girl again and bowing furiously “I’m so sorry! I’m so sorry!”

“Wouldja relax (Y/n)-chan?” Atsumu took hold of your shoulder, stopping you from hitting your forehead on one of the crates “These are free samples”

He pointed to the little corner of the stall where smaller size crates were neatly arranged, three pieces of each fruit sitting inside with the sign reading _free sample,_ pasted at the front.

“They’re really good (Y/n), here” Bokuto fed you a piece, watching as you munch on the sweet and juicy fruit.

You let out a hum, swallowing the fruit “This is good” you turn to look at the girl, eyes wide “This is really good

She gave you a shy smile, a light shade of pink now visible on her cheeks “Really? Thank you”

“So, how much for all of these?” you opened your bag, pulling out your wallet.

“It’s okay, this is free”

You almost drop your wallet from what she said, you shook your head fishing out a few thousand yen bills and giving it to her “No, this is too much”

She pushes back your hand, lifting up your bag and giving it to your companions “Consider it as a gift” then she moves to serve the other customer in waiting, waving your group goodbye.

Sakusa pushed you to move when he still saw you staring at the rejected money in your hand, leading you to where you were going to buy your meat. Passing through the vegetable stands where you still need to buy some for when you’re finished at the butcher’s shop.

“Hiruma-san good morning!”

“Ah, come in come in!” an old man from behind the counter grinned, lifting the clever over his head before bringing it down on the thick meat place on his wooden chopping board. “What would you like today?”

He wipes his hands on his apron, walking behind the glass case grabbing a tong, snapping it a few times as they pick the meat they like for their lunch later. They were pointing mostly at anything they lay their eyes on, and Sakusa has to remind them about the budget and that they can’t have pork, beef, lamb, and duck at the same time.

“The others didn’t come with you today?” the old man asked, picking up the pork and beef slices that were far too many and bagging them. Then he grabbed another bag and went to the fish area.

“They’re busy at the house”

At the corner, you were counting the money, mentally calculating your budget again. The old man was giving large portions of the meat and you knew that it wasn't very cheap. Just a few cuts alone were worth a few hundred yen, what more when there are two types of meat involved with different varieties of fish thrown into the mix.

He tied the bags then gave it to Atsumu and Bokuto as Sakusa refused to touch the raw meat, not until it had been washed properly, not even if it’s packed away in a bag.

“This one is on the house”

“What? No!” you scrambled towards the man, almost tripping yourself in the process “Hiruma-san please just take the money, this is too much”

“This is a thank you for being such good patrons” he didn’t even let you say another word, the man just walked off to the other side of the display case catering to another customer who walked in.

What is up with these people ignoring you?

Hinata led you out, patting your back, chuckling at the pout on your face.

“Hinata, is our money not good enough?” 

“Maybe they’re just feeling generous today (Y/n)” 

You stood outside the shop, eyebrows furrowed in thought, you were starting to wonder if they were genuinely just being generous folks or there was something hidden behind their actions. 

“Now, all we need are the vegetables then we can go home”

You look around for a nearby vegetable stall, one that you think is not friends with any of the guys so they’ll have no choice but to accept your money like a proper businessman.

“That one” you pointed to the one just beside the meat shop. “I’ll go”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, just stay put” then you walk off face determined. “Hello”

The vendor put down the crate he was holding, wiping his hands on his pants and walking over to you.

“(Y/n)?” You internally groaned, your old high school classmate standing in front of you at the other side of the stall, and here you were hoping it wouldn't be anyone you know.

“Masuda, long time no see” you nodded your head at him, picking through the vegetables. They were all fresh, he must’ve just arrived.

“Yeah, six years is a long time” He grabbed a basket holding it out for you, as you picked out, mushrooms, carrot, green onion, and napa cabbage. “Doing some grocery shopping for the team?”

He gestures to the large amounts of vegetables you’re dropping in the basket “Yep, they’re big eaters. All of them”

He laughs placing them inside a plastic bag “They’re athletes after all” 

“How much?”

You accepted the plastic big, the money ready in your hand.

“No. it’s free” you squint your eyes at him, pursing your lips “Consider it as my payback for helping me so many time during high school”

“School has nothing to do with this Masuda” you grab his hand, slamming the money on his palm “So for the love of all things holy, just accept the money”

You stared him down, daring him to refuse it one more time. He nodded his head, clutching the cash as you walked away satisfied that finally, _finally_ , someone accepted your payment. You swore, if these people just keep on giving their products away just because the customer is a friend or a relative, you won’t be surprised if they go home without any profit at the end of the day.

“Let’s stop by the repair shop first then we’ll go home” Atsumu reminded before looking down at Sakusa’s outstretched hand “What?”

“Give me the keys, I’m driving this time” He snatched it out of Atsumu’s hand then climbed into the driver’s seat.

* * *

"It's such a nice day today isn't it?" Shugo leaned back in his chair, placing his hands behind his head. The cabana tent serves as a good shade from the afternoon sun.

Adriah removes one of the earbuds from his ear, hands still moving across his notebook as he writes his notes from his Japanese lessons "It is, the sun feels really good"

They were now in the backyard enjoying the rest of the day besides the pool, Hinata and Bokuto were already playing in the water doing some diving tricks they saw on YouTube. (Y/n) and Atsumu was on the other side, the girl dying the setter’s hair as his roots were starting to show up, meanwhile, Sakusa was still inside, probably finishing up on his cleaning.

“Wish days like these would last” Inunaki leaned down, opening the cooler beside his feet, grabbing three bottles of beer and giving it to the two. Opening the packet of chips resting on the table as they munch on some snacks, listening to the song they had put on the speaker to play.

"Kiyoomi, what have you got there?" Adriah asks as the germaphobe walks towards the garbage bags. Masked on his face, his hands covered with plastic gloves, holding what seems to be a ziplock bag filled with some sort of articles of clothing.

"Miya's dirty underwear" he swiftly answered, opening one of the bags and immediately tossing the ziplock bag inside and closing it again "He left it lying around in the bathroom again so I'm throwing it away"

He walks back into the house, probably to resume his cleaning escapades as the three older men could only watch his retreating figure, speechless.

"Should we tell Atsumu?" Adriah took a worried glance towards the piled garbage bag, eyebrows furrow in concern, before looking at the two again.

Inunaki waves his hand, biting on a potato chip "Nah, he'll find out soon once he realizes he's missing a few pair"

So they just continued whatever they were doing, Hinata and Bokuto's shouts and laughter echoing throughout the open space. A cool wind blew past them, ruffling the leaves of the trees planted near the fence as the flowers swayed along with it.

"Bokuto grab a drink here" the pepper haired male pauses his game with Hinata as he climbs out of the pool, water dripping from his body as he crouches in front of the cooler.

"Do you have soda Meian-san?" He rummaged through the multiple bottles and cans of alcohol, pushing the blocks of ice to the side before his eyes landed on the familiar green and black color scheme of a mountain dew can. 

He took the can, and three more bottles before opening them and walking to where Hinata was now sitting at the edge on Atsumu and (Y/n)'s side of the pool, giving (Y/n) the soda and the two other bottles to Atsumu and Hinata.

“I’m still bothered about Atsumu’s underwear” Adriah once again turned around in his chair, eyes trained on the garbage bag, waiting for the time it gets to be picked up. “We could-“

A loud honking sound was heard from the other side of the fence as you stopped what you were doing. "The garbage truck is here" jogging to where the bags were resting. Bokuto and Hinata follow after her. Helping the girl carry them out, with their setter's underwear lying amongst the trash in one of the bags, and Atsumu, who was none the wiser, happily held the back gate open as the three walked out and gave it to the garbage man.

They shared a look as if they had just indirectly participated in a crime, as the garbage truck drives away towards the other houses in the neighborhood. 

“Let’s just hope Atsumu still have some spare left”

Sakusa who have already finished cleaning walk towards their area. Already changed into a pair of shorts, a t-shirt, and a pair of flip-flops with a book tuck under his arms.

"You want a drink Kiyoomi?" 

"No, thank you" Sakusa answered, before situating himself on the lounge chair and opening his book. It was rare for Sakusa himself to willingly join everyone, he's usually not into gathering or bonding that much, so the team must have reached a new level of personal hygiene for the Sakusa Kiyoomi to hang out with them.

It's probably the result of (Y/n) constantly reminding them to wash their hands with alcohol and hand sanitizers, telling them to wear face masks when they're out traveling. Lecturing them how pollution and their constant exposure to sweat and social interactions with other people can lead to disease. When you had said that, they thought you were going to evolve into Sakusa 2.0 but remembered that you were a university graduate with a degree in sports science so they can’t really argue with that one.

“Maybe I should dye my hair as well, what do you guys think?” Shugo started as the two looked at him questioningly, watching as the captain inspected his hair through his phone’s front camera, running his hand through it as he tugs at the end.

Inunaki snorts, slumping on his chair “Oh please, you’re already old”

“I’m not old! I’m only 29”

The libero deadpanned at him “You’re literally one birthday away into turning 30”

Adriah just laughs, closing his notebook and looking at his captain “What color do you have in mind?”

“Blond looks cool” Shugo shrugs his shoulders, watching as you apply the last remaining dye on Atsumu’s hair.

Inunaki groaned “Oh god no, you’ll look like an old man trying to be hip”

“I told you, I’m not old!”

“Oh yeah? Because that gray hair says otherwise”

“What?”

Inunaki and Adriah pointed at the front part of his hair, as he held up his phone to see a strand of gray hair sticking out among his dark locks.

“What the fuck”

“Congratulations Captain, that is a milestone” Adriah patted him on the back laughing.

Shugo stared at it in disbelief, lifting a hand and wrapping it on his finger then tugging.

"Don't pull it out, did you not learn from your elders?" Inunaki scolded him, slapping his hand away.

"Learn what?"

"If you pluck it out, they'll spread faster. Just let it be, it's not even that noticeable"

Shugo looked at it again then ruffled his hair to see if it could be hidden within the rest, and was satisfied when he saw it could be covered.

Silence filled them again, munching on their chips and drinking when Atsumu's booming voice erupted from the depths of the huge house.

“Where the heck are all my underwear?!”


	2. That Trip To The Countryside

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to upload this next week, but this one have been sitting in my drafts for almost a month. So hope you all enjoyed this piece!
> 
> (c/n)- country

When everyone woke up that morning, you were all greeted by Coach Foster standing in the middle of the living room, hands on his hips with the team’s bus driver standing beside him. Wearing the standard black jackals' themed t-shirt and jacket.

“Today you’re going on a trip, go pack your bags” those were the only things Coach Foster said, straight to the point and no more opening speeches to begin it with.

Those words barely registered into everyone’s mind but the moment that their brain did manage to process it. They all dash back into their respective room, grab their suitcases, and stuff their essentials. Everyone was excited, a trip? Like just a normal getaway and not some sort of out of the city training? Hell yes!

They have been dying to have one, because of their new and improvised training regimens. It was rigorous, brutal, but overall worth it because results show it all.

Quickly, they ran downstairs, backpacks on their back, suitcases on their hand. Whilst they try to put on their shirt or shorts all the while sprinting towards the bus. Again, too excited about the trip.

“Where are we going?” Takato asks as you stood beside him, waiting for the driver to load the luggage into the bus’s compartment. Coach Foster remained silent and instead gave you both a smile in reply, patting both of your backs then pushing you towards the vehicle’s entrance.

Watching from the bus’s glass window as he waves you all goodbye, you and Takato shared a look. Not having any prior knowledge of your trip was a bit concerning on your parts as managers. However, Coach Foster would not arrange a trip that could potentially harm his players, so you hope that he will send a message when you arrive.

You hope.

* * *

“Where are we?” they look from left to right, as they try to decipher which part of Japan they were dropped off to. Apparently, sleeping during the entire ride was a bad idea, because now, they were standing beside a dirt road.

In front of them were rows and rows of pine trees stretching as far as their eyes could see. Behind them, was a hill with a big wooden building seated on top and a footpath decorated with stone lamps on each side leading towards it.

“Please tell me that’s where we’re staying” all heads turn to Takato who also has no idea. It was clear to everyone that Coach Foster did not discuss this trip to any of the members, not to the managers nor to the captain himself. Because Shugo’s standing behind the group while scratching his head with an obvious question mark floating above it.

“Let’s go up there and find out” grabbing their bags, they walk up the stoned footpath, and towards the big wooden building. The hill thankfully was not very steep, they had packed quite a lot of clothing that carrying it uphill might become a problem.

“Wow”

The big wooden building turned out to be a guesthouse, a traditional guesthouse to be exact. It was big and very spacious; from the front porch, alone they could figure out that it was not just a house, but a mansion. From its lavish and intricate designs to the furniture and other decorations placed outside was an obvious sign.

“This is so cool!” Hinata exclaimed, taking a seat on a wooden swing bench, Bokuto joining him.

“There might be a caretaker we can talk to” Inunaki examined one of the potted plants displayed on the wooden deck. The leaves all green and healthy, its soil still wet, meaning someone was just here a while ago.

“Look at that beautiful home!” all heads turn to see the Adlers’ team reaching the peak of the hill, their bags in hand as they walk towards the open area in front of the house.

After noticing that they were not the only ones there, they pause in their tracks as they stared at each other. Their reactions a mix of surprise, confusion, and delight.

“Let me guess, Coach Suzaku surprise you when you woke up” Shugo watch as the rest of the Adlers members drops their bags on the wooden floor. Fukuro nodded his head, sitting down as he pulled his jacket closer to his body.

“Coach Foster too?”

“Yeah”

“I don’t get this” you look up at Takato as he stared at his phone, dialing Coach Foster’s number while his other hand scratch his head. “Are we supposed to share this trip with Schweiden?”

“I’m not sure” Takato answered, before he held up a finger, bringing his phone on his ear. Walking away from the group as he talks to the person on the other line.

You just stood there, wringing your fingers together as you watch them interact with each other. They may be rivals on the court, dead set on beating each other on volleyball, but once they are outside they actually get along quite well. Although, there is still an air of competitiveness floating around, what more could you expect from a bunch of pro athletes?

“Listen up everyone” Takato called out, pocketing his phone as he went back to gather with the group. “I just called Coach Foster and he said that this was prepared by both him and Coach Suzaku. He didn’t say anything else, other than we’ll be staying here for a week, to enjoy this trip, and to keep the damage to a minimum”

In the last part, the eyes of the older ones immediately turned to look at the troublesome younger players. If there was one thing they could all agree, it’s that their younger members were by far the most chaotic people they’ve met. After knowing each other since their high school years, they all have become so comfortable enough to show their true colors.

“Did he say who owns this mansion?” Tatsuto voiced out the question that was on everyone’s mind the moment they saw it. Surely, the house must have belonged to a close friend of their coach, or maybe another generous sponsor. It didn’t matter much, they just want to know the name of the owner.

Takato shook his head. “He didn’t say anything, but I’m assuming it’s a mutual friend of theirs”

They accepted that explanation and didn’t question any further, who were they to complain? Everything’s free, and their coach themselves said to enjoy, so they were going to enjoy their one-week break from their training.

They went inside the house, each one of them letting out a sound of amazement at the interior. The living room was the most spacious part of the house, in the middle was a sofa with two love seats of both sides and a coffee table in the middle.

In front of the sofa were a fireplace and a flat-screen TV installed on top of it. On both sides of the fireplace were two hallways leading to the deeper parts of the huge house, and on both sides of the living room were two sliding doors leading to the garden.

“There are nine bedrooms in total so we have to sleep by pair. (Y/n) gets to have a room of her own of course”

From behind Sakusa’s mask, Takato could see the way his lips just bend downward. Clearly not happy having to share a room with anyone, not totally convince that they are free of germs.

“There’s also a hot spring at the back area…” Takato trailed off as he stared at the text Coach Foster sent him.

“A hot spring?!” Bokuto and Hoshiumi jump from their seat in excitement, wide eyes staring expectantly at Takato for confirmation.

“Yes that’s what it says here”

“Whoever owns this place must be crazy rich” Inunaki mumbled as Adriah nodded beside him, agreeing to the libero’s words. Of course, they must be rich, only those with money can afford to build their own home a personal hot spring after all.

“Let’s just go to our own rooms and we’ll discuss the rest once we’ve settled”

They nodded their head, grabbing their bag and making their way towards the area where the bedrooms were located along with their preferred roommate. Each one choosing which room they like best, you walk past Hinata and Kageyama who were fighting with Atsumu and Hoshiumi for the bedroom with direct access to the gardens.

You just shook your head at their squabbling, adjusting your backpack on your shoulder. Finally choosing your room, you opened the door just a little bit to see if it’s occupied. It wasn’t, opening the door a little wider you gave a wave and a smile to Fukuro and Toshiro who walk past before you continue to drag your suitcase inside.

The room didn’t have much furniture in it aside from the wooden cabinet on the side, and a wooden table on the other. With another door for the bathroom. You pushed your suitcase towards the cabinet and opened it; the futon, blanket, and pillows you are going to use later were inside. Neatly arranged in a pile.

You quickly unpack your bag, placing your clothes inside the cabinet, and just as you’re stacking the last piece of shirt inside. You heard Bokuto’s laughter in the room beside yours, meaning he and Takato were in the room next door.

Once you were finished, you stood up and walk out of the room towards the kitchen to check if there were any groceries. Takato was already there going through the fridge, while Shugo and Fukuro were checking the cupboards.

“The good thing is we have groceries” Takato closed the fridge, looking over to Shugo and Fukuro who are still going through the rest of the cupboards. “They’ve just been brought in this morning by the caretaker, but I doubt it’ll last us a week”

“There are canned goods over here” Fukuro patted the four cupboards, he was just checking earlier.

“I saw like 3 packs of pasta here along with some spices” Shugo gestures to the remaining cabinets.

“We could buy some from the farmers here” you shrug your shoulders, leaning on the table.

Takato nodded his head. “We will look for anyone selling tomorrow, for now, let’s rest”

All three of you nodded your head at his words and left the kitchen. Walking back to your rooms to get that much-needed sleep, and shoo away the fatigue from that long travel.

* * *

“Ah~ I could get used to this” Adriah closed his eyes in content, resting his arms on the edge of the pool. The warm water rippling around his body as it calms him and his tense muscles, the effects of the training from a few days ago still evident on his body.

“I could stay here all night” Toshiro rolled his shoulders, cracking his neck. Those familiar sounds of joints popping reaching his ears.

The hot springs were most definitely one of the best spots in the house, and everyone could agree to it. Just sitting on the pool’s rock floors, with warm water to soothe their bodies and the peacefulness of it all were just purely therapeutic.

“I might just build myself my own private hot spring if I get to feel this relax every day” Shugo states, as he runs a hand through his wet hair.

“Invite me sometimes when you do” Nicollas replied from beside him, eyes scanning the space they were currently in until they landed on Sakusa situated on the farthest side of the pool. With Ushijima accompanying him. “Kiyoomi, are you alright over there?”

Sakusa just nods his head in response before resuming his conversation with Ushijima, Nicollas was worried that he had made the Sakusa uncomfortable by persuading him to join everyone at the hot springs. When Takato had suggested that they would enjoy the hot spring together, Sakusa was the only one to deny and instead prefers he use their bedroom’s bath instead.

However, Nicollas wanted to spend time with all of them, this was a once in a lifetime opportunity after all. Their team may be rivals in sport but there’s nothing stopping him from making friends outside of it.

“Seeing you with your hair down is so weird, Kotaro” Tatsuto observes the multi-colored locks. “You look like a completely different person”

Bokuto laughs, his voice echoing throughout the huge bath. “I do?”

Takato chuckled, before adding. “The first time I saw you, I thought I was looking at a stranger”

“Gahahaha Kageyama you should’ve seen your face!” All three men hear Hinata’s loud laugh. Turning their heads, they saw him pointing at the setter after splashing his face with some water. His hair, sticking to his forehead. Kageyama glared at his former teammate, before placing his hand on top of Hinata’s head and pushing him down.

“Take that you idiot” Kageyama smirk watching as bubbles float around the area where Hinata was earlier. Removing his hand, Hinata shot up, splashing him again, pouting.

“Bakeyama! I could’ve died”

“Careful” Takato reminded as Hoshiumi push them both down into the water, cackling as he and Atsumu share a high five.

Takato let out a sigh before he remembers that their other manager was alone on the other side of the wooden divider. Moving a little closer to the wall, he gave it a few taps before he called out.

* * *

_“_ _(Y/n)? are you okay over there?”_

“I’m fine, Takato-san!” you replied before a shriek from the other side was heard, followed by Hinata and Hoshiumi’s laughter.

_‘I wonder what they’re up to now?’_

You thought as you try to listen to the commotion happening from the other side.

_“Shoyo-kun, Korai-kun. Gimme back my towel!”_

_“Atsumu, you might wanna cover your junk”_

A few rounds of laughter was heard, Atsumu screaming for Hinata and Hoshiumi to give back his towel before Takato spoke to you again. _“You were so quiet; I thought something happened to you”_

“I’m fine”

You rest your head on the edge of the pool, a warm towel over your eyes. Listening to the voices coming from the other side.

Flapping noises reach your ears, a hooting sound followed right after. You remove the towel, wanting to see what it is. There, at the top of the wooden wall was an owl, a barred owl to be exact. Looking down at you, its head cock sideward.

“Oh my” you slowly leaned forward, wanting to have a closer look at the creature. “Hello”

It let out another hoot as if responding to your greeting. You chuckled, this was the first time you have ever encounter an owl out in the wild, you have seen them in zoos or sanctuaries before, but in the wind? Today was a first.

“You look so beautiful” you continue to observe it a little more, it doesn’t seem to be bothered by your staring though. Whenever you would tilt your head to one side, it would mimic it. Whenever you spoke to it, it would give a hoot in response; you look like an idiot for talking to an animal.

You were thankful that it was just you over there. Although, you’re sure that the guys could hear you.

“Where are your friends?”

As if on cue, another one landed beside it, your eyes widened. Its familiar black and white feathers and the little horns at the top on its head reminding you of a certain someone.

“No way” you wanted to laugh aloud at the coincidence, a barred owl and a horned owl sitting side by side together. Watching you bathe, somehow this duo just reminds you of a certain duo as well, the ones you have spent your high school with.

“Why didn’t I bring my phone with me?” you muttered to yourself. You really wanted to take a picture of them and show it to Bokuto later, you were sure he was going to be ecstatic about it.

You watch as the horned owl moved closer, preening the barred owl’s feathers. You press your hands on your mouth to stop the loud squeal from leaving your lips. That was just so cute, are these two a couple? You were hoping they were.

“Best day ever” you sighed in content, watching as they jump around the wooden fence, flapping their wings occasionally. Not only did you wake to the news of going on a trip, but you also get to stay at a wonderful mansion as well, and you have two owls keep you company. If that’s not considered a great day, then I don’t know what is.

“Hm? Are you two leaving now?” their heads were turned towards the thick body of trees just outside of the wooden fence. Flapping their wings a few times, before they eventually flew away. Their bodies disappearing into the night.

“Bye, see you again” you wave, hearing one last hoot from them before it became quiet once again. Even the chatter from the other side had stopped.

Did they go back to their rooms already?

_“(Y/n)? Have you gone loco?”_

You giggled at Hinata’s question, his voice lace with genuine worry. You had not realized that they had stopped talking to one another and decided to listen to you instead.

“I’m alright Hinata”

* * *

The next morning, you were awoken from your sleep by a series of knocks on your door. You turn around, pulling your blanket over your head, the knocking continued and it seemed like it would not stop.

You crawled over to the door and opened it. Atsumu’s grinning face greets you, you almost slammed it shut but a hand prevented you from doing that.

“Get up, we’re going on a run” Atsumu opened your door further, to reveal the rest of the monster generation waiting outside. You just stared at them, still half asleep, observing through sleepy eyes their attire. They are already changed into some track pants, shorts, shirts, jackets, and running shoes.

“Why?”

“For exercise (Y/n)!” Hoshiumi replied, a little too loud for your liking. You deadpan at them, a look on your face clearly saying. _‘Seriously?’_

They seem to be determined though to get you to join them. Although it’s just Atsumu, Bokuto, Hinata, and Hoshiumi, the rest didn’t really care much. You let out a sigh.

“Alright, give me a few minutes”

“Great! See you out front!”

Then the door slammed shut, you rub your temples, staring at your futon longingly. You really wanted to get back to bed, but you were sure that if you do, they would probably come back and drag you out. You slip into a pair of track pants, sweater, and running shoes. Brushing your hair, you tied it into a ponytail, then spraying yourself some cologne before walking out into the front porch.

“I thought you went back to sleep” Takato laugh at the look on your face, waking up early was not exactly your forte. You would pretty much prefer to claim every second of sleep you could get. Now that the team was on break, he was sure you were hoping to sleep in. However, that does not seem to be the case today.

“Why am I doing this too?” you yawned, squinting your eyes a little. It was still a bit dark, the only source of light was from the lamps near the footpath and the light installed at the porch.

“Alright everyone stretches first!”

You copied their routine counting along with them. The warm-up exercises were slowly helping you dispel the sleepiness you were still feeling, your joints cracking with every bend of your limbs. When that was done, each one chose their jogging buddy before going down the footpath.

You joined along with Nicollas, Takato, and Oliver. Listening to them discuss family stuff.

“Is your wife going to be okay on her own, Takato?” Nicollas’ face twist in worry, having experienced the fear of having a pregnant wife alone at home. “She’s eight months along now, right?”

Takato nodded his head, as you fastened your pace a little. “She’s with her parents right now, so she’s fine. I also visit her during the weekends”

Nicollas hums before turning to Oliver. “You also visit your family as well right Oliver?”

“On the weekends I go home to them”

Nicollas let out a groan. “I envy you two; I haven’t seen my wife and son in six months. I miss them” he sniffled, as you stretch out your hand to pat his back in comfort. Going to another country for work has many cons, you get to leave your family behind, and not see or touch them for long periods of time.

You could imagine just how upset he must be, to not be able to see his family.

“How about you (Y/n)?” Oliver turns to you, as you look up at him. “I haven’t seen you visit your family before”

All three men turn to you as they waited for your reply, their pace steadily matching those who were in front. Just to make sure, the group stays together.

“My family migrated to (c/n) when I started college. So I can’t really visit them whenever”

“Oh (Y/n), you must really miss them huh?” Nicollas rest a hand on your head, sharing the same sentiment as you. Unable to be in close contact with their family.

“There are times where I just want my mom” you laugh, feeling embarrassed at the prospect of still relying on your mother even though you were already in your early twenties. “I just want to taste her cooking again”

All three men express their agreement at your words, also feeling the same. No matter how old they may be, there is still that longing of wanting to feel their mother’s love again.

“Now I’m also starting to miss my mom”

The four of you fell silent; now enjoying the scenery you are passing by, on your left and right were rows of rice field. The crops have grown quite well and ready for harvest, you may not have like it that you were woken up at 4 am but you were grateful in the least.

It was peaceful, the breath of fresh air, the spectacular view. You can’t experience something like this in the city.

“Hey look!” Bokuto held up his hand and pointed to the mountains, the sun slowly rising up from behind the two landmasses. Everyone stops in their tracks to admire the wonderful sight.

“Beautiful” Toshiro whispered, holding up his phone and snapping a few photos of the sun. Saving the picture for when he will upload it later on his socials.

The sun slowly moves out of its hiding spot, its rays gently covering the croplands with its warmth. Drying the morning dew that came from the previously cold night.

“I guess it’s time we go back” Shugo suggested and everyone started stretching their bodies once again. Preparing themselves for another long run.

“I’ll race you there Kageyama” Hinata jumps on his spot. The setter shot him a smirk, accepting his challenge as he cracks his neck.

“Woah, Woah. We’re jogging, not racing” Atsumu reminded them when he saw that they were serious. “No one’s racing anyone”

“Last one back to the house will have to eat a handful of jalapeños” Hoshiumi added, ignoring what Atsumu just said earlier.

“And where are you going to get these jalapeños?” Sakusa rolled his feet, both hands on his hips.

“I saw a bunch of them planted at the house’s backyard” Hoshiumi replied, preparing himself as he positioned his body.

“Alright, let’s do this!” They immediately dash away. Leaving Atsumu in the dust, coughing at the dirt that he accidentally inhaled.

“Tsum-Tsum! You better start running or else you’ll be eating those jalapeños later!” Atsumu curse under his breath before running after them, catching up in no time.

The rest of the members that were left behind just blink, watching as they quickly disappear from their line of sight. You let out a sigh, knowing well that you need to go after them to make sure those idiots don’t do anything stupid.

Even though Sakusa and Ushijima - the more responsible ones - are present. They also get swept away by challenges that they sometimes join in as well, and today was just an example.

“I’ll go after them” you run, mentally thanking your PE teacher for having you run laps around the track field almost every day. Because now, it had proven to be very useful.

“That girl’s a blessing, don’t you agree?” Tatsuto looks to them as they nodded their head. The black jackals’ members witnessing firsthand how (Y/n)’s inclusion in the team had helped them keep everyone under control.

They started making their way back home, going at their own pace. Passing by some of the residents who were now up and about their day. Some were on their way to check their crops, while others were on their way to go out into town.

Once they reach the house, they immediately went into the kitchen to see you already washing the rice. “Where are they?” Inunaki opens the fridge, taking a bottle of water and drinking it.

“Over there” you gestured to the open door leading towards the garden, they peek through the door just in time to see Hinata stuff his mouth with a handful of chili. The others watching him with interest as he chews the spicy plant.

“They were actually serious?” Adriah questioned in disbelief, watching as Kageyama did the same thing Hinata had done earlier. “I thought they were just joking”

“At this point, I’m not even surprised anymore”

They step aside as the two ran through the door and towards the fridge, frantically gulping down some cold water to help the pain from the spiciness.

“Sakusa, Ushijima. Why didn’t you two stop them?”

“We did try to stop them” Ushijima answered, watching as Hinata fans his mouth with his hand as he took in deep breaths. “But they refuse to listen”

“Something about their manly pride at risk if ever they don’t do it or whatever it was” Sakusa shrugs his shoulders before he and Ushijima went back to their shared room to change.

* * *

“Is it this one?” Kageyama gestures to the river in front of him, looking over his shoulder as the rest slowly emerges from the canopy of trees.

“Yes, this is the one” Takato place the bucket on the stone covered ground, wiping the sweat running down his face. While they were eating breakfast earlier, Coach Foster sent another text saying that there was a river a few kilometers away from the mansion. With many fishes swimming by and that they can go there and catch some fresh fish if they want to.

Since half of them have never gone fishing before, mainly the younger ones. They collectively agreed that after breakfast they would go to the river, catch some fish, and maybe enjoy a little bit of nature.

“The water is so clear” you crouch down near the riverbank, running your hand through the cold water. The river’s current is not very fast so it was safe to go down there and cool down if ever the heat becomes too much.

“Alright, boys! Let’s catch some fish” Nicollas seems to be overly enthusiastic about this, the man looks so happy to be fishing.

There were not enough fishing rod for everyone, so some had decided to forego them and chose to catch the fish by hand instead. The group split into two, those with the fishing rods stayed in the same area while the rest moved a bit farther away.

“The mosquitos here are so unforgiving, sheesh” Inunaki hand landed on a particularly big mosquito on his arm. The insect squash in between his palm and wrist, with its blood, splattered on his skin.

“I have some insect repellent here in my bag” you sat down on one of the rocks, rummaging through your bag and pulling out two spray bottles of insect repellent. Giving one to Inunaki who started spraying the area around him, before giving it to Sakusa who quickly sprayed his body. Just the thought of insects and other disease-carrying pests landing on him or even just biting him makes his skin crawl.

“Ah Wakatoshi, you got something!” Ushijima grips the rod tighter as he pulled it back. The end bending down at the weight of a possible fish caught at the end of the line. With a flick of his arms, the fish finally jump out of the water, wiggling its tail as it grips the bait in its mouth.

“Oh~” it was a catfish, a big one about the size of one forearm. Ushijima drops the fish in the bucket you gave him as he took another bait from the can and swings the fishing rod back to the water.

The rest stared at their respective floaters, calmly floating above the water, still no signs of it attracting the fishes. They could see the silhouette from their spot, but somehow it seems like the fishes are not satisfied with a bait they offered.

“I think they don’t like it” Adriah muttered as he watches the fish swam past his rod and into the other end of the river. Towards the area when the rest were channeling their inner bear skills.

“Should we go join them? They seem to have caught a lot already” Toshiro pointed to where the rest were concentrating on catching some fishes. They watch as Hinata crouches down tongue struck out in concentration, hands ready, before it strikes fast into the water. Effectively catching a fish.

“Heiwajima-san, you got something” you tap on the libero’s shoulder as he immediately focuses his attention on his fishing rod. He stood up, grab the handle, and started pulling, excited for what it caught.

“The hell?” it was a clump of algae, with sticks sticking out on the sides. The fish that he hopes to be at the end of that line was nowhere to be found.

“The fish outsmarted you” Nicollas pats Toshiro’s back in consolation, as he too is yet to catch his own.

Meanwhile on the other end of the river, just like their other teammates. Some were blessed some were not.

“I mean, catching them wouldn’t be hard right?” Fukuro eyed the fish swimming around his feet. Slowly, he leaned down, before striking his hands into the water to catch the fish, unfortunately though, it swam away.

Shugo snorted, leaning on the rock to balance himself. “This isn’t some sort of survival show; catching one wouldn’t be that easy”

“Oh! Kotaro nice one!” they heard Tatsuto exclaimed, looking over to where they were. They saw Bokuto holding out a big fish with both hands, a wide grin on his face, proud of his catch.

“Good job! Korai, Shoyo!” Oliver’s voice followed, the two mentioned players holding their own fish, as they carefully wade through the water as you stood at the edge of the river. Holding out the bucket for them to drop the fish inside.

Fukuro shot Shugo a look. “You were saying?”

“Nevermind”

The two captains went back to whatever they were doing, determined to catch some fish.

“I think there’s a high chance we’ll catch some on the deeper parts Tobio-kun” Atsumu pointed to an area that was a bit darker than the rest of the river’s area. As he slowly walks over to it.

“Isn’t that a bit dangerous though Atsumu-san?” Kageyama followed behind the older man, as Atsumu waves his hand. Dismissing the younger player’s previous worry.

“Atsumu, Tobio be careful” Oliver called out from the side when he saw them going closer to the parts where there were a lot of rocks protruding.

“It’s fine, it’s fi- ack!” Atsumu stepped on a slippery rock, losing his footing as his body crash into the water. Disappearing into the dark pools.

“Atsumu-san?!” Kageyama stared wide-eyed to where Atsumu was just standing earlier. Atsumu had slipped on a much deeper area of the river, and he doesn’t really know what was down there.

Atsumu emerges, shaking his hair, running a hand on his face to wipe off the running water. “Great, now I’m wet”

He walks towards the shore, the water dripping off of his body and down on the ground.

“Told you to be careful” Inunaki handed him a towel, thankfully. You had prepared towels and extra clothes for everyone in case an accident like Atsumu’s would ever happen. Although the house isn’t too far away, it wouldn’t hurt to be prepared just in case.

“I feel like water went inside my ear” Atsumu mumbled, as you place the bag you brought with you in front of him. He crouches down, pulling out his spare shirt and shorts, before pulling his wet t-shirt over his head.

“Uh… Atsumu?” Toshiro stared at his back wide-eyed, waving your over then pointing at whatever he saw. A gasp leaving your lips.

“Yes? Heiwajima-san what is it?” Atsumu looks over his shoulder, by now Sakusa and Ushijima walk over. Staring at his back in a mix of disgust and fear.

“Miya, do you feel anything?” Atsumu’s eyebrows furrowed at Sakusa’s question.

“What?”

“Atsumu, touch your back” the setter followed Ushijima’s simple instruction; carefully he reaches behind his back, patting it before his hand landed over something slimy. His eyes widened, turning around and looking at them in shock.

“What the fuck was that?!”

His outburst caught the others' attention and went over to him.

“Atsumu-san, y-your back” Hinata stuttered in fear, watching as the animal clung on his teammates back. “There’s a leech on your back”

“Leeches actually” you corrected, shuddering.

“There’s more than one?!”

“Atsumu, hold still” Takato push him back down to sit on the ground, a Swiss knife on his hand.

“Get them off, get them off”

Nicollas and Toshiro went over to assist him. While those who were in the river earlier, immediately started checking their whole body in fear that they too had one.

“This might help” you pulled out a jar of salt from your bag and grab a handful of it before drizzling them on top of the leeches sucking on Atsumu’s back. Their screeches, reaching your ears as their hold on the skin loosened.

“Why do you have salt with you?” Toshiro asks, as you grab another handful and covered the one that Takato successfully removed, killing it.

“I actually don’t know” you laugh, covering the last one with salt, killing it. “I think I accidentally grabbed it earlier”

“Is it gone? Did you get them all?” Atsumu shakily lifts a hand, running it over his back. Letting out a sigh in relief.

“Anyone?” Takato looks to the others as they shook their head; thankfully, none of them was a victim.

“How did it feel Tsum-Tsum?” Bokuto crouches down beside him, as Atsumu shuddered, remembering how he could feel its tiny teeth sinking into his skin and sucking his blood.

“Horrible”

No one went back into the river after that and instead opted to switch using the fishing rod. They stayed there until the sun was high up, and the heat becomes too much for them, so they made their way back towards the house to prepare their food.

* * *

“What are they doing?” Takato observes with curiosity the younger members of the team as they gather in the middle of the living room. With you standing in front and doing weird gestures.

“Charades, I think” from their spot on the deck, they watch with interest how you tried to act out the word you’ve gotten. They aren’t sure if this is a competition or not, the group wasn’t exactly split into teams.

You draw a ball on the air, and just as you were about to add another figure. They all collectively answered. “Volleyball!”

Shugo and Fukuro laugh at the exasperated look on your face.

“Do they have anything else on their head aside from volleyball?” Nicollas shook his head, chuckling. Taking a sip of his tea as he watches you act out the word again.

You draw another ball on the air, then drop it on the ground, and started doing a kicking motion with your foot.

“Soccer!” you shook your head. Bokuto crosses his arms, furrowing his eyebrows as he tries his hardest to guess what it is.

“It’s not soccer?” Ushijima asks as you shook your head at his question. Before doing the kicking motion with your feet again then gesturing to the whole living room area.

“What?”

You pointed to the view outside and made an x mark with your hands, then gestured to the whole living room and did an okay sign.

“So it’s soccer but indoors…?” Hinata trailed off, as you excitedly nodded your head and urge him to find the right word for it. “I don’t know”

“Futsal?” Sakusa added as you clap your hands at him, finally happy that you could move on to another word.

“What’s futsal?” both setters questioned as you took another piece of paper from the bowl you placed on the coffee table.

“It’s basically indoor soccer, but the rules are different. I’m not good with explanations but you can search it up once we go back” you pulled out the paper, and on it _‘little giant’_ is written.

You stared at the paper for a few minutes. When you ask them earlier to write down random words on the pieces of paper you gave them, you didn’t expect their choices to be quite hard to act out.

You sighed then pointed at Hinata and Hoshiumi, and gestured to their whole body.

“Short?”

“Hey!” Hoshiumi kicks Atsumu on the leg as the setter glares at him in response.

You shook your head at the answer.

“Tiny?” you settled with that one then you pointed to Oliver. The tallest person within the group.

“Tall?”

“Big?”

“Bald?”

“Atsumu, I heard that!” Oliver’s voice boomed from the outer deck as Atsumu flinch. Not expecting him to hear it all.

“Giant?” you nodded your head at Hinata, before he immediately understood what the word was. “Tiny giant?... no little giant!”

“Yes”

You sat down on the floor, crossing your legs. “Let’s play another game, my hands and feet are tired”

“I think it’s best we all go to bed, that was enough brain exercise”

Everyone stood up, saying their good nights before going back to their own room.

* * *

The next day you were once again woken up at an hour earlier than intended, not because someone was at your door. But because of that rooster crowing endlessly since 1 in the morning. You weren’t bothered by it a few hours ago, but now at this very moment, you want nothing more than wish for it to shut up. It’s so loud too, every time it crows a few more follows.

“These damn chickens” you sat upon your bed, grumbling. Your sleep ruined, listening to them flap their wings a few more times before letting out the signature cock-a-doodle-doo.

You got out of bed and went to the kitchen instead, a delicious cup of coffee now on your mind. You entered the said room and found Takato already sitting in the table reading a newspaper.

“Good morning” he greeted, that smile on his face had you wishing you were a morning person like him. You could do so much more when you’re up the moment the sun starts rising.

“Morning Takato-san” you took the kettle and filled it with water, before putting it on the stove and turning it on.

“Ah, Coach Foster sent me a text last night” he turned on his chair to look at you. “He said he had to cut our break short, the doctor wanted to do the medical check-up for this month a little early. So Coach we’ll be sending the bus to come get us tomorrow”

“Schweiden too?”

“Yes, Coach Suzaku doesn’t trust his team without anyone else to look after them”

You laugh, turning off the stove, and pouring hot water on the mug you prepared. “He doesn’t trust his players unsupervised?”

“No”

You started preparing your drink as Takato continues reading the newspaper, flipping through the pages every few minutes, whilst drinking his own cup of warm beverage. Sitting down, you stirred your coffee, your ears capturing the footsteps approaching the room you’re in.

“These mosquitos are killing me” Kageyama enters the kitchen, scratching his arm, his nails leaving traces of red marks as he rubs off the itch left by the insects. A thin layer of skin peeling off at how harsh he’s been rubbing, but he seemed unfazed by it though. All he wants was for the itch to disappear. “The rooster too, I can’t sleep with it so noisy”

“You too? I thought it was just me, the others don’t seem to mind though”

More bodies entered the kitchen. Yawning and rubbing the sleep from their eyes.

“I swear if I see that chicken I’m going to cook it” Hoshiumi grumbled, flopping down on the empty chair beside Takato. Resting his head on the table as he closes his eyes.

“Right? I can’t sleep with it cock-a-doodlin’ every few minutes”

Each one of them took an empty chair and sat down on it. Waiting for the water Kageyama was heating up so they could have their own cup of their preferred drink.

“I guess us leaving tomorrow is good news then”

Everyone perks up at that, now alert, properly awake, and their faces sporting questioning looks. “We are?”

Takato nods. “MSBY’s monthly check-up was rescheduled to an earlier date-“ he points to the Adler’s team members. “-and Coach Suzaku wants them home too. He said he doesn’t trust them alone”

As expected, the reactions were a mixture of disappointment and relief. Some still wanted to stay, while the others were already excited to go back home.

“Well, what are we going to do today?”

“Remember the old couple we met in one of our jogs?”

Everyone nods their head. “I saw them again yesterday, and they invited us to come to their farm to visit. It’s not too far from here”

“Sounds good”

With that, they prepared their breakfast settling on a light meal. Cleaned themselves up and walk to where the farm the located.

The farmland was wide, rows and rows of vegetables neatly planted side by side, fruit trees standing high and proud. Aside from that, they raise animals as well; pigs, chickens, fishes, and cows. All these crops and produce were either sold to whoever comes to visit their farm - or sent to the market.

“This is such a beautiful place Hisano-san, Jiro-san” Hisano –one of the owners- smiled, with her husband Jiro standing beside her.

“Thank you”

Everyone volunteered to help the couple around their farm, just so it would lessen the stress on their old body.

You stayed near the farmhouse, Hisano was about to collect the eggs from the chicken and she needed the extra hand. You, Bokuto, and Atsumu volunteered to go inside the coop to collect them all whilst Hisano stays outside to collect the baskets.

“Bokuto-san, careful. That hen doesn’t look too happy to see you” you warned, eyeing the hen that was already standing on her nest, feathers spread out in a threat, ready to defend her eggs if needed.

“It’ll be fine” Bokuto reassured you, slowly approaching the animal.

“(Y/n)’s right Bokkun, ya might wanna go to another one first” Atsumu moved to the deeper part of the coop. While you collect the eggs from the chicken that was just beside Bokuto’s.

Bokuto crouch down, the chicken following his movements. He stretches his hand to take the egg at the edge of the nest when the hen pecks his arm.

“Ow hey!”

“Told ya to go to another one” you heard Atsumu say from the back as you turn to Bokuto nursing the spot where the hen’s beak hit, the bruise glowing red.

You expected him to move to another one, but Bokuto being Bokuto, he can be very persistent at times. As expected, he stayed on his spot, having a staredown with the chicken.

“Okay here, listen” he started, eyes never leaving the animal. “I mean no harm I just want t- ow stop that!”

You sighed, shaking your head then standing up from your spot as you walk towards the door. Passing the basket towards Hisano, then grabbing another empty one. Bokuto still has not gathered at least one egg, and now he seems to be giving that chicken a lecture.

“Bokkun, you’ve gone nuts” Atsumu said as he walks past him, fortunately after 4 failed attempts. The chicken has had enough and just let him take the eggs. Bokuto happily collected them all, saying a little thank you, gave her a few pats on the head before giving the basket to Hisano waiting by the door.

You stood there dumbfounded, staring at the chicken that had a beef with Bokuto earlier. Now calm, and sleeping on her nests.

“What just happened?”

The three of you continued to collect the eggs, filling up basket after basket with the produce. Until only one hen was left, and she seems to be more aggressive than the one Bokuto dealt with earlier.

“Calm down I’m not gonna hurt ya”

You and Bokuto stood behind Atsumu, watching at the hen spread her feathers even wider. Angry eyes staring at his colored hair, Atsumu didn’t notice though, too focus on the eggs that were near his reach.

“What the – ow!” the chicken seems to dislike Atsumu’s hair and it now pecking it endlessly, the blond Miya shooing her away, but failed.

“Gah! (Y/n) you deal with this one!” Atsumu pushed you towards the hen as you instinctively held up your hands in defense. Afraid that it might start attacking you as well. You kneeled down, carefully you took the eggs, all the while making sure she doesn’t peck your eyes out.

“Thank you for the help” Hisano says as she accepts the last batch of eggs, arranging them in the tray. Then moving the trays inside the farmhouse so it could be pick up later.

You walk over to where Adriah and Sakusa were washing up the vegetables, a crate on their respective side of the sink filled with the freshly washed vegetables.

“Those cherry tomatoes look so yummy”

“Right? They’re tasty too” Adriah gave you one as you took a bite of it, popping one into his mouth as he chews on the fruit. Ushijima and Kageyama arrive with another batch of eggplants and cabbages. Placing the crates near the sink.

“Ushijima-san, Kageyama. Have you tried these?” You pointed to the tomatoes, Adriah pouring the last batches of tomatoes was washing.

Kageyama took a smaller one, chewing on it as he hums at the flavor. “It actually tastes nice”

“They are” Ushijima added.

“Don’t eat too much of those yet, they need to be sorted first. Some might have worms in them” Sakusa reminded as you both nodded your head. He took a few pieces of eggplants them putting them under the running water.

“(Y/n)!” Bokuto calls you, as you turn to where he and Atsumu were standing. Carrying a hook and some crates. “Hinata and the others needed help with the mangoes, can you come with us?”

You jog over to them and walk towards the area where the mangoes were planted.

“Those mangoes look really delicious” you stood beside Nicollas, looking up the tree while holding a crate. The mango fruits dangling by the branches were big, the tip was starting to ripen up, the perfect time to harvest them.

“They are aren’t they?” Nicollas watches as Hinata and Hoshiumi started climbing the tree. “Shoyo, Korai, careful.”

“Why are they climbin’? they could just use this instead” Atsumu tap the hook with a net strap on it. He and Bokuto standing in front of another mango tree just beside the one Hinata and Hoshiumi were climbing.

“I dunno ‘bout you ‘Tsum-Tsum, it looks kinda fun” Bokuto grabs onto a nearby branch and uses it to hoist himself up. Atsumu facepalmed, letting go of the hook and grabbing the crate instead.

Mango after mango was thrown at you as you try to catch them all, running left and right to make sure they wouldn't hit the ground. From the other tree, you could hear Bokuto shouting. "Nice receive!" to Atsumu when the setter would run to catch the mangoes he would accidentally throw a bit farther than intended.

"This isn't volleyball practice boys" Nicollas laughs before easily catching a mango Hinata dropped.

"Nice receive" you clap as the Brazilian man lets out another hearty laugh.

You look up to Hinata and Hoshiumi again, the two climbing to another branch, to get the rest of the fruit that was at the top.

“(Y/n), do you hear that?” Nicollas taps you on the shoulder as you look at him.

“Hear what?” you look around for anything he could mean, there wasn't anything out of the ordinary. There wasn't anyone else there either, just the 6 of you. The others were back near the farmhouse.

“It’s some sort of buzzing” He explained as you furrowed your eyebrows in confusion. A buzzing? You look around the rows of mango trees, carefully observing each branch. Before you finally saw what he meant.

“Uh…” you tug on Nicollas’ shirt, he turned to you pointing at the big beehive at the end of the branch Hinata and Hoshiumi were standing at.

“Oh dear” his eyes widened, slowly the both of you started stepping backwards.

“Hinata get that one” Hoshiumi pointed to the mango just above Hinata, the orange-haired male stretch his arms. But because of his lack of height, it prevented him from reaching it.

“Oi don’t jump, you’ll fall” Hoshiumi warned when he saw Hinata crouch down.

“Don’t worry Hoshiumi-san. I’ll be fine” Hinata readied himself before he jumps up, wrapping his hand around the fruit, plucking it from the branch.

“Shoyo, don’t do that” Nicollas warned, pausing in his tracks. However, you were not staying there any longer, not when that beehive is so close to falling.

You saw Ushijima enters the opening to the mango plantation, about to assist in carrying the crates back to the farmhouse. “Is something wrong (Y/n)?”

You silently pointed to the beehive that was ready to fall, taking hold of his arm and pulling him away and back to the house.

“Should we tell them?” he asks you again, but you shook your head. Nicollas could deal with it.

“Where are the others?” Oliver notices that it was just you and Ushijima who came back.

“We’ll hear from them later” Oliver tilted his head at your answer before a scream from the distance reached his ears. He turns around to see Atsumu, Bokuto, Nicollas, Hoshiumi, and Hinata emerge from the trees, a swarm of bees chasing after them.

“Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!”

“Korai-kun this is yer fault!” Atsumu screamed the white-haired male that was running beside him snaps his head to glare at the blond.

“Haaaah?! I wasn’t the only one up there you idiot!” Hoshiumi bites back. “Besides wasn’t it Hinata who thought that jumping on the branch was a bright idea?!”

“It was bright at first! I’m sorry!”

“Now, now. We must not point fingers” Nicollas tried to calm them down. “Although, this is Shoyo and Korai’s fault”

“Nicollas-san?!”

You all watch from the sideline as they round the pigpen. Hinata jumping over the fence, running across the inside of the pen before jumping out again.

“Should we help them?” Takato asks in worry, watching, as the bees were so close to reaching the five men.

“And risk getting stung? No way!” Inunaki vigorously shook his head and the others agreed with him.

“Miya-san jump in the fish pond!” you shouted, as they run towards the pond.

Atsumu’s head whips in your direction. “Are ya crazy?! There might be a leech in there!” he shouts, nearly tripping over a rock. “How come the bees aren’t chasing you?! Weren’t you with us earlier?!”

You shrug your shoulders in response. Not wanting to tell them how you know there was a beehive there in the first place.

“Jump in the fucking pond!” Tatsuto shouted.

“No!”

“Oi Miya, choose between the two, bees, or leeches?” Sakusa asks as he watches them run with mirth dancing in his eyes.

“Neither!”

“Just run, they’ll stop eventually!” Shugo offered, as they dash out of the farm and into the streets. Running away as far as they can.

* * *

“Ah! Isso dói” Nicollas hissed as you apply a cold compress over the part where the bee had stung him. Offering him an Advil and a glass of water to help reduce the pain faster.

“Fucking bees” Hoshiumi grumbles as Hisano treats him, having the urge to scratch the itch it left. But restrains himself, or else it’ll become worse.

It took them at least 30 minutes before the bees finally stopped chasing after them, they did get stung and thankfully only once. It was like they had run a marathon, Atsumu’s legs were burning with how much he had to force himself to run faster. The heat wasn’t making it any easier for him either and the only thing he wants right now is to go home.

“When you get back home, go and visit a doctor just to make sure” Hisano gathers the materials used to treat them, and went back inside the house to put them away.

“Let’s go back” Atsumu says as he lays down on the wooden floor, brushing his hair away from his eyes.

“We will in a few minutes, I need to talk to Jiro-san and Hisano-san first” Takato stood up and went inside the house to talk to the couple, as they all waited outside enjoying the afternoon breeze.

They stayed there for a few minutes, feeling the cool air blowing past them as dark clouds start rolling in.

“Okay guys let’s go”

They stood up, dusting away the dirt that got into their pants. Waving goodbye to the couple, the group started their trek back to the guesthouse. So that they could finally get the rest, everyone had been wanting.

Just as they reach the foot of the hill where the house was situated, the rain unexpectedly dropped down. Drenching the dried out soil, and watering the wilting plants.

Later that evening as everyone was lounging around, having had finished packing their things. Fukuro approaches you, his hands behind his back.

“(Y/n)” he called out, you look up from the book you were reading to see him smiling at you. “I heard your birthday is in a month” he showed to you what he had been hiding behind his back. It was a white-colored gift bag with a little gold ribbon tied to the side. “Here you go, an advance gift from me”

He passed you the bag as you accepted the gift with gratitude, thanking the older man. The others now curious as to what it would be, placing it on your lap, you gently opened the bag. Hinata and Bokuto now glued to your side to see what is inside.

“No way” you gasp, as you pick up the signed album of your favorite band. The members’ signatures and their little messages catching your attention. “Hirugami-san thank you so much!”

He smiled at you ruffling your hair. “No problem kid” he went back to where he was seated moments ago. Leaving you to fangirl on your seat, Bokuto and Hinata joining you as they too were a fan of the band.

“I know what you’re planning” Shugo narrows his eyes at the Adlers captain, as Fukuto sat down on his spot among their little circle. “It’s not going to work”

Fukuro help up his hands in defense at Shugo’s accusations, feigning innocence. “Hey, I’m not planning anything”

“Just give it up; (Y/n) won’t leave us for Schweiden” Shugo shots Fukuro a smirk as the Adlers captain mirrored it with his own.

“We’ll see”

The rest could see the spark that flashed between their eyes, challenging each other to yet another unsolicited competition.

“Okay stop it you two, we have a game to play” Oliver calls them out as they snap out of it. Finally focusing back on the card game, they were playing a few minutes ago.

* * *

The next morning, the bus of both teams had arrived early at around 8 am. They loaded their luggage into the vehicle, making sure nothing was left behind. All the bags and other souvenirs they had pick up from randomly walking around were stuffed inside and ready to be brought home.

“The next time we see each other again, it will be on court”

That was the last thing they said to one another before they piled into their respective bus. Situating in their chosen seat as the driver starts the engine, then driving back home.

"This was a fun trip" Shugo nestled himself in his chair, leaning on the window as he eyes the passing scenery. "Wouldn't mind going back here again"

"Yeah"

They stayed quiet after that, once again falling asleep through the whole ride.

"Wait guys, where's (Y/n)?" Inunaki's voice rang through the bus as their eyes snap open.

"What do you mean? She's over there" Bokuto pointed to where you were usually seated, but the spot was void of your presence. He stood up from his seat, looking around the empty seats but his eyes never found you.

"Was she still inside the house?" Hinata asks in worry. Takato's phone rings your name on the caller ID. He accepted the call and put you on speaker.

"(Y/n)!"

_"I can't believe you guys left me behind!"_

"We're sorry (Y/n), we thought you were inside the bus already. Where are you right now?" Takato says as Oliver tells the driver to turn around to get you.

_"I'm in Schweiden's bus, I'm riding with them"_

"Wait what?" Shugo stood up from his seat and motioned for Takato to give him the phone. "(Y/n), where are you?"

 _"I'm with Schweiden"_ Shugo heard shuffling from the other side as the phone was pass to another person.

 _"Shugo!"_ Fukuro's voice rang from the other side of the phone. _"Thanks for the new manager"_

Shugo's eye twitches, as he listens to the man laugh. Cursing under his breath as the bus drives back. The driver going as fast as he can, all the while making sure to keep them from any accidents.

The next time you go on trips they really need to keep an eye on you, or else you will get snatched away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that charades part was so messed up, I haven’t played charades before guys. So I’m not exactly familiar with how it goes. hahaha

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on [Tumblr](https://ohkiyo.tumblr.com/) I need more friends, hehehe. We could also chat there! :D


End file.
